SpookMash Wiki
Now Showing: SpookMash ScreenShot7.png ScreenShotA.png StandOff.jpg ScreenShot0000.png ScreenShot111.png ScreenShot71.png Control Scheme ' ' '-------------------Solo Act-------------------' Attack the Solo Act sign. Choose a ghost and a combination of costumes, and try to pass the stage. Careful, attributes are not exactly balanced.....-_-||, and please note the following: - minions do not take the same status as heros units does, skills may not work on them. - The part for you to burn the scarecrow with molotovs, those barrels should respawn in 8 seconds...but they wouldn't do it... - EXP are not specifically set for the solo challenge, you won't reach lv6(where you can learn your ultimate), unless you kill lots of minions at the beginning. The team vs functions much healthier, please give it a chance. One other thing to you need to know, we didn't put in a retry button, you gonna have to exit and re-enter the game in order to play again, all scores are correctly kept on the leader board though. We blame "early beta", and sorry for the inconvenience. '-------------------Online Brawl(1v1 or 2v2):------------------' Make sure everyone is in same network. The person who host the game may suffer from slight frame drop. Please run the Facilitator.exe and MasterServer.exe first. Start the game, hit the 1v1/2v2 sign, enter your IP and submit. on screen instructions will let you know when other people can join. Game should start shortly in the dressing room, choose a ghost and a combination of costumes, enjoy the fight. Things you need to know: - Goal is to take down the big scarecrow in the other team's dressing room. - Exp come from killing minions, heros and smashing barrels. - Some skills are still a little bugy, cause the pace of the game, even if the hitbox of a skill appears 1 frame later, it would make it safe, but at the moment, some of the detail polish are not done. - Attribute system need more balancing, if you got demolished, blame us for making some combinations OP....>:-) Thanks for playing the demo, I will keep posting notes here if we find other things you need to know....and I am pretty sure we will.. Categories - Game Modes Details of the 3 main game modes - Ghosts Details of the 2 ghosts - Costumes The core gameplay element, everything a player can do is decided by a 4 pieces costume selection. - Skills Skills are build on every piece of costumes, wearing a random set of costumes to combine skills and form a unique character. - Attributes System Details on all the attribites. - Celebrity's Charisma During a game, you would earn applause from the audience, use the applause to exchange different Charismas and further strenthen your character. - Status List of different status in the game, - Stage Props Small items, often one time use, but can possiblly bring disturbance in the force - Stage Settings Houses, fences, trees, all made of thin boards, they serve as blockage Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Ghosts